In general, clothes treatment apparatus are electric appliances used to perform washing, drying or both washing and drying of clothes. Clothes treatment apparatus include washing machines, dryers and machines having both washing and drying functions. In a conventional clothes treating apparatus capable of drying clothes, it may be necessary to remove foreign substances, such as lint, from the discharged air. Therefore, it may be desirable to filter air discharged from a clothes treating apparatus capable of drying clothes.